Hold It Now
by ChewPup
Summary: "En amitié comme en amour la fidélité est une preuve de confiance"


_Bonjour, Bonsoir. Nouvel (petit) OS, quelque peu centré sur Lanie et Kate. Je devais placer huit mots, et ce fut comme ça que le OS a prit forme. Merci à Julia 3_

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui était un beau jour. Ce matin, la radio annonçait que le soleil serait au plus haut de sa forme. « Comme si le soleil avait une âme » rigola doucement Lanie. Elle s'était levée tranquillement, laissant dormir pendant encore un petit moment son amant. Cela faisait bientôt un semestre qu'ils étaient ensembles, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Ils n'avaient pas encore décidé d'emménager sous le même toit, c'est pour cela qu'ils faisaient des allers-retours entre les deux appartements. Mais il semblerait que ça les conviennent parfaitement.<p>

Souriant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se rafraichir un peu en prenant une bonne douche. Il faut dire que la soirée d'hier avait été riche en émotion. Tout d'abord, l'arrestation d'un meurtrier. Puis une escapade au Old Haunt, où tous les couples -ou presque- y étaient réunis afin de fêter, comme la plupart du temps, la fin d'une lourde enquête. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'ils travaillaient dessus. Une affaire plutôt complexe qui avait attisé la curiosité de l'écrivain et qui exaspéra la détective. En y repensant, Lanie se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Elle les trouvait tellement mignon lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient. Mais bornés comme ils étaient, ils n'osaient pas franchir le pas. Et bien que Kate soit toujours avec son chirurgien de malheur, ils voyaient tous qu'elle n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'elle le prétendait. Mais là n'était pas la question. Vient ensuite le moment de la soirée où chacun rentra chez lui. Et c'est cette partie de soirée qui fit le plus plaisir à la métisse… Il faut dire qu'avec tout le sport qu'elle a fait la nuit passée, plus aucunes traces de ce qu'elle avait mangé hier pouvait se voir sur son corps. C'est en soufflant qu'elle entra dans la douche, rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Esposito.

L'après-midi avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roues. Beckett hurlait des ordres à tout va. Castle était ronchons, Ryan et Esposito ne pipait mots. Quant à la légiste, n'ayant pas de corps à examiner, regardait la scène avec un regard espiègle, prenant soin, tout de même, de ne pas trop se faire voir par son amie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle la vit mâchouiller son crayon, fixant son ordinateur, qu'elle décida d'aller jusqu'à elle. Heureusement, Castle était parti faire on ne sait quoi, on ne sait où, ce qui laissait le fauteuil libre pour la jeune demoiselle.

Quand elle vit une forme approcher, Kate releva la tête, le crayon toujours dans la bouche, surprise de voir débarquer son amie.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? » Commença-t-elle en posant son stylo sur un classeur qui trainait par là.  
>« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Kate ? Non, sérieusement, ne me regarde pas avec ton air « mais-oui-tout-va-bien-je-n'ai-rien-tu-te-fais-du-soucis-pour-rien-je-suis-forte ». Non, non. Ca ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Alors, pendant me Mister Writer-boy- »<br>« Writer-Man » Souffla Beckett.  
>« Encore faudrait-il qu'il fasse le premier pas- Oh.. Non, rien. Bref, là n'est pas la question. Profites du temps qu'il soit je ne sais où pour me parler. Tu sais, de fille à fille... Des problèmes avec ton père ? Ton petit ami que je ne supporte pas ? Ton futur petit ami, peut-être ? Dis-moi tout » Fini-t-elle en posant sa tête dans sa main gauche, comme le faisait si souvent Castle.<p>

Kate la regarda en fronçant des sourcils. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Lanie agissait comme ça. Bon, elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas un jour où tout roulait. Mais l'air grincheux de Castle l'avait vraiment mise de mauvaise humeur, ce matin. Monsieur se plaignait de tout, et faisait la tête. Bien qu'elle lui avait dit de rentrer chez lui, il avait obstinément décidé de rester là.. Et donc de continuer à mettre Kate d'une humeur massacrante. Et pour couronner le tout, Josh venait de partir pour trois semaines en Angola, et elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de son père depuis quatre jours.

« Ecoute Lanie, je t'en parlerai ce soir. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Castle m'insupporte de plus en plus, je sens que je vais vider mon chargeur dans sa tête et- »  
>« On parle de moi, ou je rêve ? »<p>

L'interruption de Castle fit sursauter les deux jeunes femmes qui ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Lanie fit un sourire d'excuse, puis s'envola après avoir donné les directives à son amie.

« Et surtout, n'oublie pas ce soir, ma chère. Je saurai te le rappeler ! » Cria Lanie de l'autre bout du commissariat, faisant arrêter la plupart des policiers dans leurs activités.

Elle vit la brune se tasser dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras. Elle n'avait plus d'excuse pour ne pas se présenter chez son amie, ce soir. Castle, qui avait entendu, se détendit un peu et commença à « harceler » la détective de ses questions à la fois puériles et sérieuses. Ne prêtent qu'une attention partielle à ce qu'il disait, elle regardait par l'une des fenêtres du commissariat, songeant à sa situation. Elle en voulait à Castle de se plaindre alors qu'elle vivait dans des conditions pires que lui. Elle savait que c'était du à son côté enfant gâté de 40 ans, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Oh bien sûr, elle adorait son partenaire, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Mais parfois, il l'exaspérait. La rendait folle de colère. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Beckett ? »  
>« Hm ? » Elle releva la tête vers son compagnon qui avait penché sa tête sur le côté, fronçant à présent ses sourcils.<br>« Votre téléphone sonne. » Fit-il en montrant du doigt –inutilement- l'objet.  
>« Oh.. merci »<p>

Elle soupira en voyant le destinataire du message. Josh.

« Je.. Je vais voir les garçons. » Dit alors précipitamment Castle.

Kate le remercia d'un sourire, même si elle aurait préféré qu'il reste. Certes, elle était frustrée que Josh soit encore parti, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, et de savoir Castle là, lui permettait de se savoir un peu plus stable. Elle répondit assez rapidement au message de son petit ami, puis décida de rentrer chez elle. Il n'était même pas quinze heures.

Le début de soirée, lui, arriva doucement. Lanie attendait son amie avec impatience. D'abord, de savoir ses petits problèmes, de pouvoir l'aider, mais surtout, de s'expliquer sur quelques points légèrement fâcheux. Josh. Et Castle. Pour mettre une ambiance agréable, elle activa la chaîne hifi, et mis une chanson au hasard. Kate Nash commença à résonner dans l'appartement lorsque le bruit d'un coup frappé à la porte se fit entendre. Souriant, elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant sur une Kate Beckett tendue. Elle la laissa entrer, la débarrassant de ses vêtements superflus.

« Un verre de vin, pour commencer ? » Proposa Lanie.  
>« Je ne veux pas paraître déplacée, mais, aurais-tu quelque chose de plus fort.. s'il te plaît. »<p>

La jeune légiste, après avoir poser la veste de Kate, revint avec un verre de vodka, et un autre de gin. Si Kate voulait ce genre de boisson, c'est qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons et que ses problèmes devaient vraiment la tourmenter. Le silence qui s'était installé n'était brisé que par la mélodie sortant de la chaine. Lanie ne voulait pas la brusquer. Si elle ne voulait pas commencer à en parler de suite, elle ne la forcerait pas.

Elle tourna la tête vers Kate, qui fixait son verre avec une telle intensité qu'elle se demanda si elle n'essayait pas de le faire léviter par la force de sa pensée. Elle sourit. C'était bien stupide.

« Il n'y a rien de bien grave, Lanie.. c'est juste que.. »Commença-t-elle, en soupirant. « Josh est encore parti »  
>« Ah oui, bien sûr, on ne peut vraiment pas compter sur- »<br>« Arrête, Lanie. On en a déjà parlé. »  
>« Je sais bien, mais avoue quand même que- »<br>« Lanie ! C'est son métier. Je savais à quoi je m'engageais. Arrête de le blâmer. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

Elles soupirèrent. Lanie savait que Kate n'aimait pas le chirurgien. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'a jamais vraiment dit. Et puis, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Cependant, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un. C'était tout. Et elle essayait d'oublier l'abruti d'écrivain qui lui servait de partenaire.

« Excuse-moi » Dit alors Lanie. « Il.. Il a autre chose à part.. à part l'autre ? »  
>« Eh bien.. Mon père ne donne plus signe de vie depuis quatre jours.. » Elle ferma les yeux, et bu une longue gorgée de son breuvage. « Puis il y a Castle »<p>

Lanie poussa un petit cri qui fit rire Katherine. Elle avait toujours des réactions disproportionnées lorsqu'elle commençait à parler de lui.

« Et ? » l'incita la métisse.  
>« Il m'a raconté qu'il s'était improvisé photographe, hier. Et sa fille l'a mal pris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne s'est pas étalé dessus. Donc ce matin, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il était encore plus insupportable qu'à l'ordinaire. Ca m'a énervé. D'où l'excès de colère au poste. Mais tu vois, je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a tellement mise en rogne. Peut-être.. non, je ne sais pas » Fini-t-elle en reprenant une autre gorgée.<br>« Il n'a pas remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est ça ? »

Kate releva la tête, surprise. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'insinuait Lanie.

« C'est simple, Kate. Toi aussi tu n'étais pas bien. Josh qui part, ton père qui n'appelle pas. Et lui ne faisait que parler de sa chamaillerie avec sa fille. Alors que d'habitude, il sait tout de toi. Il te lit comme un livre pour enfant. Facilement. Alors peut-être que tu n'en as pas conscience, ou je ne sais pas, mais je pense que tu es légèrement frustrée qu'il ne remarque rien. D'où ton énervement. »  
>« Je.. » Elle réfléchit. Après tout, ça se tenait. Mais.. c'était stupide. Elle se passa une main sur son visage, enlevant un peu du maquillage qu'il restait. « Tu as sans doute raison.. mais.. »<br>« Mais quoi, Kate ? »

Elle se leva, marchant sans but précis dans la pièce.

« Mais c'est une réaction de gamine ! » cria-t-elle.

Lanie émit un petit rire. Kate était tout simplement formidable. Ne comprenant pas ce qui la faisait rire, elle lui jeta un regard noir, qui provoqua un long sourire à la légiste.

« Ecoute, ma belle. C'est peut-être une réaction de gamine, mais Castle est ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? »  
>« Bien sûr ! »<br>« Et plus si affin- »  
>« Et rien de plus » Souffla-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.<p>

Lanie parti dans un fou rire. « Oui, rien de plus. Donc, ne te met pas dans des états comme ça. C'est normal. Il arrive que parfois, les gens ne voient pas les choses les plus frappantes.. Je parle de ton état ! » Rajouta-t-elle, vite, en voyant le regard que lui lançait Kate. « Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne tient pas à toi. Et je suis certaine que demain, tout redeviendra normal. C'est certainement qu'il avait peur de s'être réellement fâché avec sa fille. Tu sais comme il l'aime »

Kate hocha la tête, puis revint s'asseoir, finissant son verre.

« Tout ira bien. Et puis.. Ouvre les yeux, Katherine ! »  
>« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté<br>« Toi.. Castle.. Tes réactions ! »  
>« Ah non, ne recommence pas avec ça. Tu sais très bien ce qui en est ! »<br>« Non, justement.. Et tu devrais vraiment- »  
>« Lanie, s'il te plaît. Pas ce soir.. »<br>« Bien.. Comme tu voudras. Un autre verre ? »

Kate opina de la tête, se calant mieux dans le sofa, pendant que Lanie alla chercher les bouteilles et mit un plat au four.

« Lanie ? » Appela Kate.  
>« Hm ? »<br>« Merci » Murmura-t-elle.

Il fut des jours, comme ça, où tout n'est pas rose. Où l'on aimerait crier notre désespoir, notre frustration au monde entier. Mais heureusement pour nous, nous pouvons la plupart du temps compter sur ses amis. Et une fois encore, Lanie Parish prouva qu'elle était une amie digne de ce nom.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que la fin ne vous a pas paru bâclée. Personnellement je l'aime bien. Le "merci" de Kate veut tout dire.<em>  
><em>J'aimerai dédier cet OS à toutes les personnes qui sont là pour moi, et toutes ces amitiés crées à partir de sites internet. Même si l'on ne se voit pas IRL, savoir que l'on peut quand même compter sur ces personnes me réchauffe le coeur.<em>

**To all my extraordinary friends. With all my love.**


End file.
